We're all in this together
by BEthegreat
Summary: Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Bailey, and Woody are aboard the S.S. Tipton. However they get themselves into much more trouble then they expected.
1. What's happening?

Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Bailey, and Woody are aboard the S.S. Tipton. However they get themselves into much more trouble then they expected.

Zack, Cody, Bailey and Woody - 16 Maddie and London - 19

This story is in normal POV mainly. Might be in certain character's POV later in the story. Not sure yet.

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and it's characters are (c) to Disney. Not to me!

xxxxxx

"Bulls eye! I win!" Zack cheered.

"Not again! You always win!" Woody whined.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to finish that homework assignment Miss Tutweiller gave us." Cody said.

"Ugh. You're actually doing that?" Zack asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I don't want to repeat high school like someone."

"I will not fail high school. I will barely pass it." Zack nodded.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"So are we gunna play another round of basketball dunk or what?" Woody asked.

Cody saw his textbook and grabbed it.

"Hey! That's our backboard!" Zack exclaimed.

"Not anymore it's not." Cody said, walking out of the room carrying his textbook.

"Brother's suck the fun out of everything!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

xxxx

"My nails are so disgusting!" London complained.

"Then how about you paint them?" Bailey suggested.

"Good idea!"

She pulled out her bag and poured it all on the bed.

Bailey was astounded. "That's so much nail polish London!"

"I know. I've never used any of these. Moseby won't let me bring my facalist or my medi and pedi people along. So I have to paint my nails myself."

"Could I use some?" Bailey asked, looking through all the colours.

"Sure."

Bailey dug through the enormous pile of bottles on the bed while London started painting her nails red.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" London called out.

Maddie came in the room.

"Whoa. It smells like nail polish in here."

"Yup. Me and farm girl are painting our nails." London said proudly.

"It's Bailey." Bailey corrected.

"Like it makes a difference."

The ship suddenly moved to one side, jerking everyone to the floor, nail polish spilling everywhere.

"What was that!?" Bailey exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe we're running into a storm." Maddie guessed.

"Cool! I love storms!" Bailey exclaimed happily. "One time on the farm, there was this huge storm and we...."

"No one cares. Let's get back to nails." London interrupted.

xxxx

"Aw I just lost my page in my textbook." Cody complained, brushing himself off.

"That was actually kinda fun." Zack said, grinning.

The boat rocked again, sending everyone to the floor again.

"Ok. Not fun that time." Zack said, standing up.

"Let's see what's going on." Cody suggested.

They heard Mr. Moseby on the loud speaker. "Everyone please remain in your cabins. There's a big storm warning happening and we're heading to shore as quickly as possible. Everyone please remain calm and stay in your cabins."

"A big storm? Oh my gosh!" Woody exclaimed.

xxxx

"I hate storms guys.." Maddie said, nervously.

"It's ok Maddie." Bailey put her arm around her. "The boat isn't going to sink."

"If it does, my new dress will get ruined!" London cried.

"Thanks for the support London." Maddie said, sarcastically.

"Huh? What support?" London asked cluelessly.

"Just never mind."

xxxx

Zack opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Zack! What are you doing!?" Cody yelled.

"Going out to explore."

"You can't! You have to stay in the cabins!"

Woody was sitting on the bed, munching on a cookie.

"Who says cookies aren't good when you've stored them for 2 months?"

Cody gagged.

"C'mon. Let's go find the girls. Maddie's terrified of storms."

Zack took off down the hallway.

"Zack! Get back here!!" Cody ran after him.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Woody stuffed the rest of his cookie in his mouth and followed them.

"Ok guys, we'll have to be super quiet or Moseby will find us." Cody said, whispering.

"Oooh ooh! Can we have code names!?" Woody asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure. What do you want to be called?" Cody asked.

"How about Woodster?" Zack suggested.

"Nah too plain." Woody snapped his fingers. "I got it. The Great Woodster!"

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Ok. I'm the Great Zack Attack. Who are you Cody?" Zack asked his brother.

"I really don't have time for this."

"Ok. Your the Great Blanket Hugging geek." Zack announced, chuckling.

Cody walked off down the hallway, trying not to comment.

Zack and Woody slowly made it down the hallway after him, giggling about Cody's code name.

xxxx

"My nails are pretty! My nails are pretty!" London chanted.

Bailey and Maddie rolled their eyes as they continued painting their own.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Eeeeeekkk! It's so dark in here!" London shrieked.

"The storm must of knocked out the lights." Bailey said. "Oh! This reminds me of when...."

"Not now farm girl!" London interrupted again.

Bailey frowned and sat down on her bed.

"Why don't we go out and see if we can find Mr. Moseby." Maddie said as she headed towards the door.

"But didn't Mr. Moseby say to stay in our cabins?" Bailey asked.

"Oh well. It's dark and it's getting cold." Maddie said.

Bailey nodded and followed London and Maddie out into the hallway.

They walked down the hall and suddenly heard talking.

"Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Maddie asked.

"Mission Impossible! Duh duh, duh duuuhh!"

"Who said that?" London asked.

"It sounds like Zack I think." Bailey said.

"Huh? Who said my name?"

"It is Zack!" Maddie announced.

"Mr. Moseby if that's you, I'm so sorry but Cody made me come out here!" Zack exclaimed.

"I did not. And it's the girls genius." Cody replied.

"Where are they? I can't seem them." Woody said, reaching his hands out in front of him.

"We're right here." Bailey said.

"Right where? It's too dark." Woody turned and hit a wall.

"Ok ouch!"

"Shhh Woody!" Cody warned.

"Ohhh right." He put his hands together to form a gun. "Mission Impossible!"

xxxx

(AN) Sorry it was How is it so far? Good? Bad? RR please (:


	2. It's Mr Moseby!

"Guys. What are you doing out here?" Cody asked.

"Well the power turned off and it started getting cold so we wanted to go find Mr. Moseby." Maddie replied.

"Well we'd better get back into our cabins. There's a storm coming." Cody said.

"No way! Me and Woodster here...."

"The Great Woodster." Woody corrected.

"I mean, me and the Great Woodster are going to risk everything to become the greatest heros of all time. Fighting storms are my specialty." Zack said, proudly.

Cody chuckled.

"What are you laughing at, the Great blanket hugging geek?" Zack sneered.

"I'm not laughing at anything." Cody lied. "By the way that's not my name. I believe it's Cody."

"That's your real name. Your code name is the great blanket hugging geek."

"I do not hug blankets."

"Pfff! Yes you do!"

"Prove it!"

"Ok I will! I'll show you!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting! Listen!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Gather up all the kids who are not in their cabins and I will deal with them personally."

"It's Moseby! Run!" Zack exclaimed.

They all darted down the hall.

Zack stopped suddenly, and felt for a doorknob. He knew there was a closet near here somewhere.

The rest of the gang ran ahead, trying to find a place to hide.

"Zack! What are you doing? Mr. Moseby's coming!" Maddie exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know there's a door...oh!" He opened the closet door and pulled Maddie in with him.

"Zack. What about the rest of them?" Maddie asked.

"Ah they'll find a place to hide. I've raised them well."

"Ya ok." She chuckled.

xxxx

Guys! I think I found a place to hide!" Bailey pointed at a little opening in the wall.

"Ew! I'm not hiding in there!" London gasped.

Cody pushed her down the hole and she screamed and slid into the dark unknown.

"Where did she go?" Woody asked.

"I don't know." Cody replied.

"I'm going down too." Bailey announced as she slid down the hole after London.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Cody asked.

"I think I heard screaming coming from over here. Who's over there!?" They heard a voice say.

"We don't have a choice! Let's go!" Woody pushed Cody down and slid after him.

xxxx

Cody tumbled as he slid down long pipes. It felt like a water slide.

Suddenly, he saw the light.

He flew through the air and landed in a basket of dirty clothes.

"Ouch. What a rough ride." He said as he stood up.

"Cody!?"

He turned his head and saw Bailey.

"Bailey! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well you pushed me down that pipe and I ended up here."

"Oh. Where's London and Woody then?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Weren't they following you?"

"Yeah but they were supposed to be down here before me..." Cody thought for a moment.

He snapped his fingers. "I got it! There must be different paths to take. They must have taken other paths and we took the same one."

"Good thinking Cody! Well at least we're away from Mr. Moseby." Bailey said, relieved.

Cody nodded. "Even though the powers still off, we could stay down here for a bit."

Bailey nodded too. "Yup. I think this is a good hiding spot. I hope the others are ok. By the way, what happened to Maddie and Zack?"

Cody chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Zack probably took her somewhere."

xxxx

Woody was sliding down the long pipe, bumping into walls every so often.

Suddenly he saw the light. He shut his eyes and flew through the air.

Next thing he knew, he landed in a big pile.

He opened his eyes. "Huh?"

He looked around and saw huge amounts of garbage and leftover food.

"Cool. I can eat!"

He took handfuls of whatever was on the ground and shoved it in his mouth.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

He turned around in shock and saw London holding her hands to her mouth.

"Woody! What are you doing here!?"

"I don't know. I was traveling down a pipe and now I'm here."

"Where's Cody and farm girl?" She asked.

"They aren't here?"

London shook her head no.

"Hmmmm I'm not sure then. They were in front of me...."

He thought for a moment.

"Ah well. This is a pretty good hiding spot from Moseby."

The ship started rocking.

"The storms still going on I see." Woody said, with his mouth full of food.

"It's too dark and I can hardly see anything!" London cried.


	3. The storm is getting worse

**I do not own anything! Check the first chapter for story summary and disclaimer!**

----

"I'm hungry." Zack whined.

"Do something about it then." Maddie said.

"I can't. There's no food in here and I don't want Moseby to find us."

"Then shut up about it."

"Since when are you so grumpy?"

"I'm sorry Zack. It's getting really hot in here. I can hardly stand it." Maddie replied.

"Well we are in a closet." Zack laughed.

She chuckled.

"Could we at least open the door a little?" She stood up and hit a pole that was leaning against the wall.

Maddie fell in Zack's lap and the pole fell against the doorknob, breaking it off. They didn't notice that the doorknob was missing.

"Heeeeey there Sweet Thang." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of him.

"C'mon. I know you liked it."

"Ya right." She said, sarcastically.

_Just admit it. You like me._ Zack thought to himself.

"Ok. Now that that stupid pole or whatever it was is out of the way, I'll open the door a little bit.

She reached for the doorknob but couldn't feel it.

"Uh Zack...?"

She reached around more and still couldn't feel it.

"I can't find the doorknob..."

"What do you mean you can't find the doorknob?"

He reached his hand up and tried finding it. Just like Maddie, he had no luck.

"Hm that's weird." He put his hands down and suddenly felt something beside his foot. His eyes went wide.

"Um Maddie...?"

"Yeah?"

"I found the doorknob."

"That's great! Open the door then."

"Just one problem."

"What is it?"

"It's on the floor."

She gasped. "WHAT!?"

"I think the pole knocked it off the door." Zack replied.

"We're gunna be stuck in here forever!" She cried.

"Strangely, I'm ok with that." He smirked.

----

"Oh my gosh Cody! This reminds me of the time when there was this huge storm on our farm and we had to dig holes in the ground and hide in there until the storm ended!" Bailey exclaimed.

Cody gave her a funny look. "Anyways, I think the storm died down a bit. I don't feel the ship rocking anymore."

"That's good. Why isn't the power back on then?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. The circuit is probably broken or something."

"Where is it located?" Bailey asked.

"In the basement. It should be around here somewhere." Cody replied.

Cody saw a door. "Bailey! Let's go check in there!"

They both ran over to the door and opened it.

----

"It's so gross down here!" London cried.

"No its not. It's food heaven." Woody said, stuffing his face with more food.

"I can't stand it! I HAVE to get out of here!" London walked over to the door, kicked a pile of garbage out of her way and suddenly disappeared from sight.

All Woody could hear was London's screams.

"London? Where'd you go?"

Woody stood up and saw a big hole in the floor.

"I think she fell in there."

He leaned over and peered into it. It was pitch black.

Woody stood there and debated with himself whether to go down there or to stay.

----

"Cody, this is going nowhere." Bailey said as they walked down a stinky tunnel.

"I know there's a circuit breaker here somewhere. Here. Let me get my flashlight."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

Bailey was amazed. "Wow Cody. You're so prepared." She flashed him a smile.

"Thanks." He blushed a tiny bit before continuing. He turned it on and shined it across the room.

"Where are we?" Bailey asked.

The lights flickered on.

"Yay! The lights are back on!" They both cheered.

The ship rocked to the right and sent Bailey and Cody straight to the ground.

"Ouch."

The lights were flickering on and off.

"Cody what's happening?" Bailey asked, worried.

"I think we're running into a another storm." He replied.

"Is the ship going to sink?"

"I'm not sure."

"C'mon! Let's get to higher ground then!"

"But Bailey, Moseby will find us."

"Would you rather him find us or die?"

"Him find us."

"Good now c'mon!"

They ran through the tunnel, keeping their eyes out for a case of stairs.

"Do you see one yet?" Bailey asked.

"Nope. We can't give up!" Cody replied.

They heard a loud bang of thunder, followed by the lights going out again.

Cody nodded. "Yep. We're hitting a storm that's for sure. A big storm."

"Cody!" Bailey called.

"What?"

"I found a set of stairs! Let's climb them!"

The two of them ran up the flight of stairs as fast as they could.

----

"Zack! Did you hear that!?"

"What? The thunder?"

"Yeah."

"It's just sound Maddie." Zack chuckled a little bit.

She nudged him. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry.... But honestly, it's not going to hurt you."

A big bang of thunder came again, making Maddie yelp and clutch onto Zack for dear life. Of course, he wasn't complaining.

The ship rocked again making her let of him and they both rolled and hit the wall.

Another big bang of thunder followed.

Maddie yelped again and buried her face in Zack's sleeve.

Zack could feel her shaking. "Zack, what happens if the ship sinks!? We're stuck in here!"

"Maddie, the ships not gunna sink." He said, comforting her. "It's just a big storm that's all."

"How are you so sure?"

"I can just sense it."

----

**(AN: Well Maddie and Zack are now stuck in the closet. Let's hope that the ship doesn't sink on them:O As for Cody and Bailey, they look more safe from the storm. Let's hope the flight of stairs they climb will take them somewhere useful! **

**Sorry for the month late update! Super busy with the holidays and such. The next chapter is about halfway done :) Review! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It means so much) **


	4. Land Ahead!

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

----

Woody finally decided to go after London so he wouldn't be alone.

He jumped into the hole, fell straight down and hit the ground hard.

"Owww...Wha..?"

He looked around and couldn't see where he was. It was too dark without the lights stood up and explored a bit. He saw a set of stairs and ran up them.

"London? Are you here?"

He heard voices.

"London? Cody? Zack? Is that you?" He called out.

"Do you hear that? It's Woody! Woody! It's me Cody!"

"Cody?"

He ran and came face to face with whom he thought it was Cody.

"Woody? I can't see you." Cody replied.

"That's because it's too dark out." Woody said.

"It's me and Bailey. Where's London? Is she ok?" Cody questioned.

"I don't know. We were in this garbage room and she stood up to leave and fell through a hole. I decided to follow her and went through the same hole. I couldn't find her after that." Woody explained.

"I wonder where she is." Bailey said.

"We better go find her. But no splitting up. We need to stick together." Cody instructed.

"After that, we need to go find Zack and Maddie. I haven't seen them since the beginning of this whole thing." Bailey mentioned.

The three of them ran off to find London.

----

"Zack, I'm really worried about the rest of the guys. I wonder where they could be."

"They're probably still hiding." Zack said.

"Ugh... It's so claustrophobic in here! I don't know how much longer I can stand it!" Maddie cried out.

"Shhhh Maddie! Keep it down!" Zack warned her. "We could get found out!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "No one can even hear us anyway. Watch."

She banged on the door and hollered. Zack grabbed her arms immediately. "Maddie! What are you doing!?"

"Is someone here?" They heard a voice.

"Yes yes! We're in here!" Maddie called out.

"Maddie stop! Be quiet!" Zack whispered, loudly.

The door opened to see Mr. Moseby staring at them. "Oh thank goodness! We were all so worried!"

Zack gave him a weird look. "Huh? Where's everyone else?"

"We are about to stop on the nearest island until the storm settles. Please come with me." Mr. Moseby instructed.

"C'mon Maddie let's go!" Zack grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway.

"Wait Zack, get back here!" Mr. Moseby called after the two running teens.

They didn't hear him.

----

"You see those safety lights? That means we are on the main deck again." Cody said.

"That's so good! Now we are up on higher ground!" Bailey cheered.

"Uh guys, it's still raining..." Woody looked up at the sky.

_BOOM!_

"Duck!" Woody screamed as he ducked under one of the tables.

"Woody c'mon!" Cody rolled his eyes.

The ship rocked, sending the gang to the floor again.

"C'mon I really want to find Moseby now!" Bailey screamed out as she stood back up.

"Bailey, calm down, it'll be okay." Cody tried comforting her.

She sighed. "Okay."

Woody noticed that they were getting closer to land. "Guys look!"

Both Cody and Bailey looked. "We're gunna crash!!!!" They both screamed at the same time.

"What should we do!?" Woody was horrified.

"Warn the captian!" Cody ran off, in search of the captain.

"Cody! Wait!" Bailey and Woody ran after him.

----

"Zack slow down! Mr. Moseby isn't after us anymore!"

Zack stopped running but was still didn't let go of her hand.

"Gosh, thank you." Maddie panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Where are we now?" He asked.

_BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! _

Maddie jumped again. Zack merly chuckled to himself.

"Is it still raining?" She wondered.

"I don't know. But I think we are right under the ship's deck." Zack nodded. "Yup. That's where we are."

"I'd rather be anywhere then in that closet."

Zack laughed a little. _That's where I'd rather be..._

They continued walking for a bit before noticing something.

"Zack look! Stairs!" Maddie exclaimed, thrilled.

"What are you waiting for!? C'mon!" He dragged her up them.

----

Woody sighed. "Cody, do you even know where the captain is?"

Cody stopped walking for that moment. "No. No I don't.."

Bailey smiled. "Don't worry. I read ahead in the book Ms. Tutweiller gave us. The captain usually is located in the little square room at the stern of the ship."

"Oh yeah! I read that too! I can't believe I couldn't remember that!" Cody shouted out.

Bailey put her hand on his shoulder. "We all forget things. Don't feel too bad." She said sweetly.

Woody coughed. "So what are we doing standing here?"

"Oh right..um..we're going to the stern of the ship now." Bailey headed off, not making eye contact with anyone.

Cody couldn't help but smile.

"Where's the stern?" Woody asked, completely clueless.

"It's the back of the ship." Cody hold him.

"Ohhhh I get it now!"

----


	5. We're sinking!

**Chapter 5**

"It's still raining..." Maddie pointed to the sky.

"Yeah so? Let's keep walking."

"Uh Zack, why didn't we just go with Moseby?" Maddie gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, if we were just going to an island, why didn't we just follow him like he told us too?"

"Because." He started. "There is no point in always doing what he tells us to do."

She poked him. "I'm going back." He yanked her back. "No. You gotta stay here."

"Zack, there's thunder, lightening, and high waves. It's dangerous." She let go of his hand. "I'm going back to Moseby."

"Maaaaddie! Please stay!" He begged.

"Zaaaacky!" She mimicked. "He probably found everyone else and we're probably the only ones left on this boat! I want to get dry again." She started walking back down the way they came.

"Maddie, wait! We can't spilt up!" Zack quickly ran after her.

Another wave crashed against the side of the boat, making them all crash to the ground.

Suddenly a siren went off.

Cody's eyes windened. "How many beeps is it!"

They listened. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"3. The ship is going to sink!" Woody screeched.

"Guys, guys! Let's go back to the bow. Hurry!" Bailey ran back to the front of the ship.

"Where's the bow?" Woody asked.

The two of them sighed. "The front! Now c'mon!"

"Zack! The ship's going to SINK!" Maddie wailed.

"What are you talking about?"

"The 3 beeps! It means the ship is going to sink! We have to get out of here!" Maddie tugged on his arms.

"Uhhh let's go, um, this way!" He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her the front of the ship.

It was still pouring rain and pitch black outside...

"Guys! Why did the ship stop moving?" Woody wondered.

"Well if the ship was going to sink, wouldn't you stop it too?" Bailey answered.

"Wait. I think I see land! It's even closer then before!" Cody cheered.

Woody glanced out through the pouring rain and sure enough they saw palm trees blowing in the wind and beach houses. "Bailey! Cody's right! I think we've hit land!"

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Bailey jumped in the air and pulled Cody towards the entrance ramp on the ship.

"Zack wait! We missed the exit!" She turned and let go of his arm and he slid right off the bow.

Maddie gasped and ran over to the side of the ship, to only hear a faint splash in covered by the sound of the pelting rain.

"Zaaaaack!" She shrieked. Without thinking, she jumped off the side of the boat and landed in the cold water. She came up and looked around for Zack but couldn't see him anywhere over the huge waves. "Zaaack!" She called out.

"Please don't make him sink. Please don't make him sink." She pleaded as she swam around in the moving water.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of something straight ahead of her. She squinted her eyes to try to make it out.

"Land?" She thought aloud. She squinted even harder and saw a faint palm tree blowing in the harsh wind.

"YES!" She practically screamed out. She quickly headed to her destination.

**(AN: Sorry for the short chapter xD Other then that, I hope you like it!) **


End file.
